


Several Betting Pools and a Chat

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: EVERYONE would have thought they were fucking, Humour, M/M, Romance, let's be real, tv tropes says malcolm has 'ho yay' with hayes ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayes and Malcolm FINALLY submit to the UST that's been there since forever (this can take place anytime after Harbinger because I refuse to accept Hayes died)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Several Betting Pools and a Chat

"This is a hell of a bad idea," Hayes said once they stopped kissing.

"I think you've lost any right to complain about bad ideas. Especially since coming on board here," Malcolm retorted. A pause, "Do you want me to leave?" _Please say no_.

"Not at all," rough hands fisted in his uniform and Malcolm felt relieved.

"Good," the armoury officer murmured. "Good."

"D'you know half the ship thinks we've been involved ever since we arrived?"

A raised eyebrow accompanied a smirk. "Hoshi has a bet on with Travis that we'll announce it in less than two months."

"Kemper and McKenzie have started a betting pool," the major admitted. "I think all the MACOs have put money in."

Malcolm pulled him closer. A little clumsy. He hadn't done this in a while. Hayes kissed him again, "Should we tell them or let them figure it out for themselves?"

"Let's see how long it takes them," he smirked before pushing him onto the bed.

* * *

_(It takes three months before anyone suspects anything. Amanda Cole is the first to figure it out. She tells Hoshi before announcing it to the rest of the MACOs. Travis wins the bet with Hoshi and soon everyone on the ship knows. No one dares ask the pair outright.)_


End file.
